Itachi and Sakura
by FallenCrimsionRoses
Summary: A love story between Itachi and Sakura


**Itachi and Sakura's Story (OOC)**

**((sorry for all the errors * **

**Sakura**

I had a crush on Sasuke almost all of my life, yet I don't think Sasuke ever felt that way about me. He would seem annoyed by me which I realized when he kept pushing me away. Well ever since Naruto and I found him after years of searching we realized that this wasn't the Sasuke we once knew. He changed into a revenge driven manic. He was still out to get revenge on his older brother Itachi, for killing his whole clan. I thought this as I stared into his eyes and then he swiftly came down next to me. He whispered my name and it sent shivers done my spine. The man I long awaited for was right beside me. Then suddenly he attempted to stab me but we quickly stopped. I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes the one we searched for all this time just attempted to murder me. My heart felt like it was torn apart. Then I watched him as he vanished through the flames. I knew that the Sasuke I once knew was gone. Although I still had hope that maybe if I could somehow defeat his brother then maybe Sasuke will turn back to the way he once was without the whole revenge thing.

I decided to split from the group and go search for Itachi even though I had no idea of how he looked like. I figured he'd just look like an older version of Sasuke so that shouldn't be a problem. I was running through the woods and I bumped into someone he looked very angered with me "I'm so sorry" I apologized. He just glared about me and shouted "Watch where you're going you little brat!"

He suddenly punched me hard behind my head and that caused me to pass out. When I awoke I was in a very dark room I looked around and saw that giant man again. He had a grin across his face "You're the girl that was spotted with that Sasuke kid the other day, weren't you? That basterd killed my cousin" I didn't say a word. He grabbed me and yelled "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I don't know where he is!" I said in fear.

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! TELL ME NOW WOMEN!" he punched me across the face a couple of times until my face was all swollen. Then suddenly I heard the door burst open and there was this man with a black ninja suit and he was wearing a white mask. The mysterious man suddenly low kicked the man in the ankles causing him to fall on the floor he then quickly stepped over his neck "Is this how you treat women? Do you think that makes you stronger? Funny since only fools act that way." He spoke in a deep serious tone. The man looked at him in fear and tried to remove the mysterious man's foot away from his neck but that only caused the mysterious man to step on him with more force which quickly cut of his oxygen and killed him. Then suddenly the mysterious man through a smoke screen bomb in front of me which caused me to once again pass out. I woke up in a cabin on top of a huge hill. I was apparently lying down on a nice white bed with silk covers. I quickly got out of bed and noticed I still had the same outfit on as I had the night before, which meant nothing "strange" had happened, which was a very good thing. I then got out of bed and saw the mysterious man lying down on the couch. The man was still wearing that mask which gave me the temptation to remove it when I reached for it he quickly had a firm grip on my wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" he said in that serious yet attractive tone. "Oh n-nothing I w-was j-j-ust trying to u-uh" he let out a small chuckle and loosened his grip on me.

"Thank you so much for saving me last night" I told him.

"You just happened to be there at the time that's all" he responded.

I sighed yet I still felt grateful.

"So why were you out on your own anyways?" he asked

"Because I'm planning on defeated this man that ruined my former friend's life" I said then frowned.

He stood up "That doesn't mean that you should be wondering off on your own." He told me as if he were worried. "I shall accompany you to find this man since I too am searching for someone." I tilted my head "For whom?" He didn't say a word and we put on his coat and handed me the mine."

This man who ever he may be seemed trustworthy I could just sense that about him. Yet why was he wearing that full faced mask anyways? I took a better look at him, he was tall and he had slightly long black haired tied up in a ponytail.

He opened the door for me and I thanked him. We headed out where ever he went I'd follow he would ask villagers certain questions about the person he was looking for. I didn't know who since he would whisper it to them. It was a long day going to villages all day long. Asking questions luckily for me I also kept it secret you know the person I was searching for. It was dark out now and it began to snow. I looked up at the sky and smiled "It's snowing!" I smiled and twirled around. The mysterious man watched me and crossed his arms. "Are you done fooling around now?" he asked in a mellow tone."HEY!" I said then stock out my tongue. When there was enough snow on the ground I started to make a snow ball and threw it at him when he was distracted. He then threw twice as much snow balls at me. And before we knew it we were having a snow ball fight. I tried running towards him so I could get him hard with my huge snow ball but suddenly I slipped on the slippery snow and fell on top of him.


End file.
